Zervis Week
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a "Zervis Week" 7 días dedicados a esta pareja; Zeref y Mavis. Disfruten.
1. Introducción

**Hoy; Miércoles 14 de septiembre del año en curso; Yo, AnZuZu Dragneel, daré la siguiente información:**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Sean bienvenidos a una "Week" mas. Sean bienvenidos a "Zervis Week" toda una semana de historias.**

 **La semana tendrá inicio el 14 de septiembre y terminara el 20 de septiembre del año en curso.**

 **Estos serán los temas a tratar en estos 7 días:**

 **Day 1:** _Reborn (Renacer)_  
 **Day 2:** _Payback (Regreso/Pago de vuelta)_  
 **Day 3:** _Morning (Mañana)_  
 **Day 4:** _First (Primer...)_  
 **Day 5:** _Angel/Demon (Ángel/Demonio)_  
 **Day 6:** _Pain (Dolor)_  
 **Day 7:** _Wedding (Boda)_

* * *

 **Aclaración: Estos fueron los temas asignados para la Week.**

 **Aclaración: Las historias que se presentaran son de mi propia autoría.**

 **Advertencia: No copien mis historias a otras páginas. Si yo los respeto me deberán de respetar. No quiero que vuelva a pasar que robaron mis historias y la pasaron a Wattpad, estaré alerta en todo momento.**

* * *

 **Palabras de la autora antes de empezar:**

 **Bien chicos/as aquí estamos una vez más en una "Week". Y qué mejor que volver a participar en una de Fairy Tail y en una de las parejas del momento.**

 **Las historias no tendrán relación, serán oneshot normales, probablemente estarán en el universo normal como el universo alterno.**

 **No olviden comentar cada historia de cada artista, así cada uno de nosotros seguiremos creciendo con tanta inspiración que ustedes nos darán.**

 **A sí que sin tardar más.**

 **De mi parte, doy por inaugurado esta Zervis Week.**

* * *

 **Its show time!**

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

* * *

 **Fecha: Miércoles 14 de septiembre de 2016**


	2. Day 1: Reborn (Renacer)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Una vez más estamos en una semana Zervis.**_

 _ **Sean bienvenidos al primer día.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 1: Reborn (Renacer)**

* * *

Se sentía como las ave fénix, sentía que había renacido sin un peso menos en sus hombros. Al momento de abrir los ojos, sentía como el mundo volvía a brillar, al menos para ella sí.

Aquel renacimiento había sido bueno. Ella se sentía libre, se sentía como el hada que realmente era. Sentía como si tuviera unas alas en su espalda y podía volar.

Volvía a sentir el calor de su propio cuerpo, volvía a sentir su propio cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien el volver a caminar descalza por el pasto y por los pasillos de los que una vez fue su gremio. Aunque todos le dijeran que ese gremio siempre seria suyo, ella soñó con él, ella lo creo, así que siempre seria de ella.

-¡Qué bien se siente volver a ser una misma!

Le gustaba sentir la sensación de estirarse. Sentir el calor del sol. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba sentir a su pelinegro.

Le gustaba oler su propia esencia. Sentirse entre los brazos de él. De Zeref, porque ella era Mavis, la primer maestra de Fairy Tail y la única que amaba a Zeref como realmente era.

Sentir los labios de él con los suyo, sentir su piel contra la suya. Se sentía tan bien volver a renacer, se sentía tan bien volver a sentir la vida misma y mejor aun, volver a sentir el amor de su vida.

Porque ahora ya no tenía miedo de amar, porque ahora podía volver amar. Y gracias a esa nueva oportunidad que le habían dado, ella no se arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomaría en el futuro.

El nunca hubiera pensado en volver a su vieja vida. Volver a sus estudios, volver a vivir su propia vida sin temer al riesgo de lastimar algo o alguien.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, sabía que algo en el había cambiado, era verdad. A su lado se encontraba su hermano menor y su querida Mavis.

Tenia miedo de volverle hacerles daño, no soportaría lastimar a dos seres que amaba. Pero ella le demostró lo contrario.

-Tranquilo Zeref, ahora somos libres, ahora si podremos escribir nuestras propias historias, ahora si podrás al fin ser una hada

Ella siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Podía volver a tocar las cosas sin que estas murieran. Podía volver a vivir una vida con su querido hermano sin temer hacerle daño. Aunque era más que sabido que a veces los hermanos peleaban y discutían, en especial ellos que aun tenían que recuperar ese lazo perdido.

Volvía a reír, volvía a sonreír. Ya no había nada quien lo detenga, ella tenía razón, ahora podía ser libre. Podía ser libre de escribir su futuro, su destino. Podía hacerlo ahora que estaba libre, ahora que al fin podía vivir, ya tenía la elección de amar.

Amaba a su hermano pero sobre todas las cosas la amaba a ella. Amaba a esa pequeña rubia, a su pequeña rubia. La única que ocupa su corazón, la única que le demostró que es el amor.

Amaba la sensación de estar en su pequeño cuerpo, la sensación de quedarse dormido en sus brazos o en sus piernas. Amaba la sensación del choque de sus cuerpos desnudos. La sensación de sus labios, amaba todo de ella.

¿Cursi? Tal vez lo era, él no tenía problemas con demostrar que era lo que sentía y si se trataba de ella, mucho menos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Porque su nombre era Zeref y el de ella era Mavis. Porque en aquel día ellos renacieron, volvieron a empezar con sus vidas. Volvieron a empezar, volvieron a vivir, volvieron amar.

Porque nunca volverían a desaprovechar una oportunidad más. Porque ellos se arriesgarían y si se trataba del otro, nunca dirían que no.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ella se encontraba en la biblioteca de su gremio, se encontraba leyendo los libros que todo ese tiempo habían estado guardando. Escucho como la puerta se abría, al voltear a la puerta se encontró con Zeref, últimamente ese era su lugar de encuentro.

-Sabes Zeref, me gustaría viajar por todo el mundo, quiero seguir buscando hadas~

Hablo pero este no dijo nada hasta estar enfrente de ella. Tomo su mano entre las suyas y empezó a jugar con los pequeños dedos de ella.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces te acompañare, vamos a buscar hadas Mavis

Ella sonrió y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Porque ahora era tiempo de escribir sus propias historias, sus propias aventuras. Porque ahora, era tiempo de seguir buscando las hadas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 14 de septiembre de 2016**_


	3. Day 2: Payback (Regreso-pago de vuelta)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza por el capitulo. Pero como era festivo en mi país, la familia vino a mi casa. Entonces publicare el día dos y el día tres para poder ir al corriente.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 2: Payback (Regreso / pago de vuelta)**

* * *

-Hola, mi nombre es Mavis y...

Una pequeña chica caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de una escuela. A su lado traía su mochila, mientras que en una mano llevaba una bolsa de papel.

-¿Cómo es que me presentare a él?

-¿A quién bicho?

A sus espaldas escucho una voz, Mavis volteó a sus espaldas para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos.

-¿Ahora qué quieren?

-Bueno, estábamos pensando, en que nos des tu tarea

Y siempre la molestaban, ella no les hacía ningún daño pero ellos solamente estaban ahí para molestarla.

-Nunca haré eso

-Bien, atente a las consecuencias

Terminaron de hablar y tiraron las cosas de Mavis, en el proceso, uno la había empujado y sin querer la había lastimado. Ella empezó a gritar pero nadie a su alrededor le ayudaba. Al ver como protegía la bolsa de papel, decidieron quitárselo y empezar a lanzársela.

-¡Dénmela!

-Atrápala, enana

Sus ojos de sentía lagrimosos, estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar. Pero si lloraba enfrente de todos ellos, la empezarían a molestar más.

-¿Quieren dejar de molestarla?

Una nueva voz se unió, sabía a quien le pertenecía. Los chicos que anteriormente le molestaban, dejaron las cosas de Mavis en el piso.

-Nosotros...

-Largo...

Con una sola palabra, ellos corriendo cual cobardes. Ambos se arrodillaron y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Estás bien?

Vio cómo su salvador le hablaba de una manera dulce, de igual manera de arrodilló y empezó ayudarle.

-Lo siento por causarte siempre tantos problemas

-Eso no es cierto, es sólo que no es justo que esos tipos anden causando estupideces

Mavis alzó su rostro para ver una vez más a su salvador, su cabello era negro, al igual que sus oscuros ojos. Tenía un rostro fino y se podía decir delicado pero era uno de los chicos más fuertes de la escuela y normalmente todos le tendrían miedo, todos menos ella.

Aunque estaba el problema de que ella era tan pequeña que pensaba que probablemente el nunca la recordaba. Ante eso, sus ojos de llenaron un poco de lágrimas pero se las trago, aunque no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo.

-Vamos a la enfermería, luego podríamos entrar a clases

Aunque, cabía decir que ambos estaban en el mismo salón y él, a pesar de ser casi un brabucón, era una de las personas más inteligentes de la escuela, a parte de ella.

 _En la enfermería..._

Ambos jóvenes entraban, el lugar estaba vacío. Mavis entró y se sentó en la cama, mientras que su acompañante arrastró una pequeña silla y con él una pequeña charola con utensilios.

-Con suerte sólo es un rasguño en el codo pero ¿Te duele?

-Arde un poco

Y un silencio se formo entre ellos. Este empezó a curar el codo de ella con mucho cuidado.

-Sabes, mi sueño es ser doctor, cuando éramos pequeños mi hermano menor siempre se lastimaba y nuestros padres de vez en cuando nos echaban la bronca y como veía a mi hermano llorar mucho entonces me decidí a ayudarle

Mavis prestaba atención a todo lo que él decía, sabía que el casi no hablaba mucho de él. Termino de curarle y le puso una pequeña venda.

-Bien, solo es un raspón pero ten cuidado con tu codo, en unas cuantas horas te dolerá y es probable de que salga algún moretón

-Gracias Zeref-san

El pelinegro al escucharla empezó a reír, esa chica era muy divertida.

-No hay de que Mavis, aunque solo llámame Zeref

Ella se sonrojo un poco, volteo al piso, al proceso vio la bolsa de papel. Ella la tomo con cuidado y la abrió.

-Por cierto, la otra vez me prestaste tu chaqueta porque esos idiotas rompieron mi paraguas y como no tenia como irme a casa me diste tu chaqueta así que te la devuelvo

Zeref la vio, se quedo pensativo. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y le quito la chaqueta.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no tenías porque devolvérmela, te veías realmente linda con ella

Y de nuevo, sintió sus mejillas calientes. Pero se le calmaron cuando sintió como le volvía a poner la chaqueta en la cabeza de ella.

-Prefiero que te la quedes, esos tipos no me caen mal y no es bueno que anden molestando a una chica tan linda

-Pe-Pero…

-Así me aseguraría de protegerte cuando los abusivos te quieran molestar

Ella con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a Zeref y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Muchas gracias Zeref!

Zeref se sonrojo al verla con esa sonrisa. Ella era linda, era pequeña pero tenía una gran belleza. Ella no se daba cuenta pero el siempre la observaba, era inteligente y bella. Podría asegurar que el estaba enamorado de ella y aunque ella no lo notara, estaba bien, no le molestaba.

-Aunque no se cómo te podría pagar todo esto

Aunque había sido un susurro, Zeref lo escucho con claridad. Se puso a pensar y sonrió cuando encontró su respuesta.

-¿Tienes libre hoy?, podríamos ir al nuevo puesto de helado

Mavis al escucharlo hablar, se sonrojo más, sentía como por sus oídos sacaba humo. No dudo en decirle que sí. Zeref se alegro. Cuando ambos regresaron a su salón, no podían prestar atención a clases por estar pensando en la "cita" que tendrían ese día.

 _Después de clases…_

Se podía apreciar caminando por las calles a dos nerviosos chicos. Un silencio se había formado entre ellos, no sabían que tema sacar. Hasta que llegaron al puesto de helado y cada uno pidió el suyo.

-No tenias porque pagar mi helado Zeref, yo soy la que lo debe de hacer~

-Ni lo pienses Mavis, una señorita no debe de hacer eso, yo quise que viniéramos al nuevo puesto de helado así que no está en discusión

Después de su pequeña discusión, empezaron a reír. Volvieron a sacar temas, de vez en cuando y con un sonrojo, empezaron a compartir su helado.

Cuando se acabaron su helado, decidieron caminar a la casa de Mavis, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa Zeref

-No hay de que, no sería bueno que estuvieras caminando de noche

Una vez que la dejo en la puerta, se creó un incomodo momento. ¿Cómo se irían a despedir del otro? Sin duda no lo sabían. Ya se estaban despidiendo.

-Nos veremos mañana Zeref

Pero él la detuvo.

-Espera Mavis…

Ella volteo de nuevo a sus espaldas, Zeref, tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias por lo del día de hoy Mavis

-No tienes que agradecer Zeref, es el pago por protegerme todo este tiempo, aunque a veces me gustaría pagarte de todas las veces pasadas

-Pero yo si quiero y ahora que dices esas palabras, entonces no tengo miedo de decirte si quieres…

-¿Si?

La mirada de Zeref mostraba determinación. Así que sin mucho tacto hablo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte todos los días y hasta el final de nuestros días por este camino e ir a donde quiera uno o el otro?

Mavis sintió un ligero golpeteo en su pecho. "Esas palabras…"

-¡Sí!

Sin embargo Mavis también hablo sin pensarlo. Ambos sabían que esas palabras tenían un segundo significado. Un significado que solamente ellos entenderían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Palabras que fueron dichas en esa noche. Promesas que se cumplirían después. Solamente el destino sabría cuando fue que unió sus lazos._

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al siguiente tema.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 15 se septiembre de 2016**_


	4. Day 3: Morning (Mañana)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo el capitulo del día.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 3: Morning (Mañana)**

* * *

Porque el día de mañana estaba presente.

Porque para ambos amantes, el mañana había llegado y para suerte de ellos, de una manera lenta y placentera.

Ambos se encontraban desnudos bajo el pasto y tapados por algunas cobijas que los mismos traían, sus cuerpos aún se encontraban sudorosos.

Un pelinegro, de nombre Zeref, se encontraba muy acurrucado junto al pequeño cuerpo de una chica rubia, Mavis.

Su noche había sido maravillosa. Una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Ambos amantes se habían encontrado en el lugar acordado. Todo estaba preparado para esa noche.

Pasarían una noche romántica. Una noche inolvidable, ambos se escondieron en las profundidades del bosque, el único lugar donde ambos sólo se podían encontrar.

Las estrellas iluminaban el bosque, la luna de alzaba a lo alto del cielo. Ellos estaban bajo ese manto, se compartían besos y una que otra caricia.

Pequeñas risas, pequeños murmullos y el correr del agua. Tuvieron una idea, meterse al pequeño lago que se encontraba.

Ambos se quitaron sus ropas, lo único que se había quedado en su cuerpo era su ropa interior.

Una vez dentro, empezaron a nadar. Los ojos de cada uno, nunca se separaban del otro. Negro contra verde.

Sus cuerpos de unieron bajo el agua. Ambos compartían más sus besos, cada vez más subían de intensidad.

Los roces entre sus cuerpos, hacia que cada uno se desesperara, era una danza que le estaban mostrando a la noche.

De repente, lo poco que les quedaba de ropa desapareció. Las caricias que cada uno se propinaba eran más seguidas. No era mucho saber que ambos estaban demasiado excitados.

Estaban desesperados, querían unir sus cuerpos una vez más. Así que sin tardar más, unieron sus cuerpos.

La entrada fue un poco brusca pero para ellos no les importo. Sus cuerpos chocaban, el agua se removía entre cada estocada.

Sus gemidos por parte de ella, sus jadeos por parte de él, llenaban el silencio del bosque.

-¡Mavis!

-¡Zeref!

Cada amante gritaba el nombre del otro. Cada uno le brindaba caricias al otro, caricias que sabían que los haría perder en él mismísimo infierno y seguir entregándose.

Una vez que salían del infierno y volvían al paraíso, se miraban a los ojos y se volvían a besar con ansia y desesperación. Salieron del agua y volvían a entregarse al otro, esta acción se repetía cada vez que regresaban al paraíso. Duro hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana que se despertaron y que los pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía. Se miraron con cariño otra vez, había sido una noche de ensueño para los dos. Una noche inolvidable pero a la vez prohibida, lo que habían hecho estaba mal.

Ambos eran amantes de distintos reinos, de dos reinos que se odiaban, una vez que se conocieron, no quisieron apartar su mirada del otro. Compartían conocimientos, compartían todo, fue cuando ambos se enamoraron, un amor prohibido.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días princesa…

Porque los dos querían huir de su cárcel pero tenían miedo de lo que seguiría después. Se quedaron en esa posición, compartiendo pequeños besos y pequeñas caricias. Esperaron que pasara el tiempo para que ambos se pusieran sus ropas.

Cuando ambos se iban a levantar, Zeref tomo la mano de Mavis.

-Vamos mi Julieta, vámonos de este lugar, hay que huir y nunca más regresar, te prometo que nadie nos encontrara, nos iremos a un lugar especial

-Pero mi Romeo, aquí tengo una vida, sé que no tengo una familia pero aquí yo-

-Pero vamos a empezar de nuevo, una vida nueva, solo tu y yo

Mavis no sabía qué hacer, se quería ir con su enamorado. Sabía que la guerra estaba cerca y ninguno de los dos quería salir lastimados. "No hay de malo con arriesgarse" fue lo que pensó, tomo el rostro de su amado y le dio un dulce beso en su frente.

-Vamos mi Zeref, vámonos de aquí, no hay de malo con arriesgarse

Este con una sonrisa, se levanto y tomo en sus brazos a su querida, dio vueltas con ella. Solamente se escuchaban las risas de cada uno.

-Entonces vamos a empezar un nuevo mañana Mavis, un mañana donde al fin nos amaremos

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un nuevo comienzo para "Romeo y Julieta" un nuevo mañana era lo que les esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 16 de septiembre de 2016**_


	5. Day 4: First (Primer…)

_**Hola chicos/as!**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo el capitulo del día.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Y sin hacerlos esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias**_

* * *

 **Day 4: First (Primer…)**

* * *

¿Cuándo había sido el primer beso entre Mavis y Zeref?

Bien, retrocedamos un poco en el tiempo.

Todo ocurrió cuando eran unos niños. Ambos tenían diez años y ambos eran compañeros de clase, de juego y de, no muy frecuentes, travesuras.

Normalmente se la pasaban en la casa de uno o del otro, haciendo alguna de las cosas anteriores.

Aunque esa tarde había sido distinto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ambos niños de encontraban leyendo un libro. Zeref leía un libro de aventuras y dragones, mientras que Mavis se entretenía leyendo un libro de hadas y aunque ya había leído muchas veces ese libro, sabía que el final que le esperaba era un final feliz.

-Oye Zeref~

Pero ella tenía una duda sobre lo que estaba leyendo, siempre que leía ese libro tenia la misma duda, a nadie le había podido preguntar, ni a sus primos, Zera, Yury, Warrod ni a Precht, por lo general ellos estaban igual de ocupados en la escuela.

Por lo que, no se quedó callada y quería preguntarle a su acompañante, aprovechando que ahora si no estaba sola.

-¿Sucede algo Mavis?

Este separó sus ojos del libro, iba en la parte más interesante pero escuchar a su amiga que le llamaba, no dudo en prestarle atención.

-¿Que es un beso?

-¿Un beso?

Este algo pensativo dejó a un lado su libro y se sentó a un lado de Mavis. Viendo como aun ella no alejaba el libro de su rostro.

-Si, es que aquí en el libro dice "Ambos seres se dieron un beso de amor verdadero"

-Un beso de amor verdadero...

Zeref quedó pensativo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado esa frase anterior. En ese momento recordó a su mamá, siempre les contaba un libro antes de dormir, no era muchas veces que en todos esos libros terminara con esa frase.

-Cuando mamá nos cuenta un libro, siempre termina en "Un beso de amor verdadero"

-¿Y le preguntaste?

Zeref volvió a pensar. ¿Le había preguntado a su mamá? En realidad no, el único que le había preguntado era…

-Natsu le pregunto, mamá nos dijo que un beso de amor verdadero era juntar labios con la persona especial y sentirás una chispa o eso fue lo que nos quiso decir

Los dos niños se quedaron callados, Mavis cerró su libro y suspiró.

-Entonces, no sería malo que probáramos como es un beso, ¿No crees?

No podían negarlo, ambos niños tenían curiosidad de saber que era un beso.

-Bueno, no creo que algo como esto nos maté

Ambos rieron. Terminaron de reír y se quedaron viendo.

-¿Como le hacemos?

-Que te parece si cerramos los ojos y cada uno de va acercando

-Bueno~

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y fueron acercando sus pequeños rostros. Cuando menos, sintieron los labios del otro. En ese momento, ambos sintieron una chispa, cosa que ignoraron. Sólo era un pequeño beso, por lo que se separaron.

Volvieron abrir sus ojos, cada uno sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo no sentí nada~

-Yo menos~

Ambos rieron.

-Esto lo dejaremos como un secreto Zeref~

-Secreto Mavis~

Ambos niños levantaron sus manos, cerraron su pequeño puño, dejando al meñique como el único dedo arriba. Enlazaron sus meñiques haciendo esa promesa.

Una vez que dejaron de lado ese asunto, se levantaron y decidieron pasar el rato jugando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo que nunca se imaginaron, era que ese secreto será importante. A partir de ese día, a partir de ese pequeño beso empezaría una historia, su historia. Pero esa historia, será para otro momento.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 18 de septiembre de 2016**_


	6. Day 5: Angel-Demon (Ángel-Demonio)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Aquí estamos, una vez más, con el tema del día.**_

 _ **Corresponde al día cinco.**_

 _ **Así que espero que les guste…**_

 _ **Sin hacerles esperar más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 5: Angel / Demon (Ángel / Demonio)**

* * *

Hace mucho, en un mundo donde los Ángeles y los Demonios existían y de vez en cuando coexistían con los humanos y otros seres.

Era un mundo realmente mágico. Pero a la vez lleno de guerras, los ángeles y los demonios estaban en constantes peleas, no podían llevarse bien.

Pero algo sucedió ese día, un día en donde cambiaron sus vidas...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De entre las peleas se encontraba a una hermosa ángel, era tal y como la describían en las historias. Angelical, hermosa, con grandes alas de color blanco, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. El nombre de este ángel era Mavis, el ángel que dirigía el ejército mismo.

Mientras que por parte de los demonios, se encontraba Zeref, un demonio temible, de cabellera negra con cuernos en la cabeza, unas temibles alas. Sus ojos eran igual de oscuros que su alma, garras y colmillos sobresalían de él.

Y al igual que Mavis, dirigía su ejército de demonios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos seres muy diferentes ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos terminaron con heridas graves y tuvieron que salir del lugar de inmediato. Eran los únicos sobrevivientes en la guerra. Mavis no podía regresar al cielo y Zeref no podía regresar al infierno, por lo que decidieron esconderse en el bosque.

Sin saber que el enemigo iba a estar ahí.

-Aquí estaré bien…

Zeref atendía sus heridas cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba bajo el pasto con una lanza apuntando su cuello.

-Ni intentes moverte

Por la voz, sabía que era una chica y podía asegurar que era un ángel, este no dudo y en un rápido movimiento le quito la lanza y la arrojo en el pasto. El no dudo en ponerse arriba de ella y sujetar sus manos y pies.

-Eso debería decírtelo an…

Un golpeteo sintió en su pecho, era raro, nunca había sentido algo así. Ahora que la veía mejor, ese ángel parecía una pequeña niña.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando demonio?

Zeref suspiro, bajo a ver el cuerpo de la chica, su ropa estaba rota y tenía muchas manchas de sangre, los ojos de ella se veían cansados. Por lo que decidió dejarla libre y se sentó a un lugar más apartado de ella.

-No tengo intenciones de lastimar un ángel, estoy demasiado herido que prefiero ocuparme de mis herida, eso deberías de hacer tu también

Mavis vio como el desgarraba un poco de su ropa y se la ponía en las heridas. No sabía que estaba pasando, se supondría que los demonios son seres malos y egoístas pero él no parecía así.

Camino hasta llegar al arrollo más cerca que tenia, camino con cuidado, tenía que cuidar sus espaldas o él lo atacaría. De igual manera desgarro parte de su vestido y lo mojo en agua, tratando de limpiar sus heridas.

-¿Por qué no me atacaste?

-Porque no tengo intenciones, estás sola y herida, al igual que yo pero soy un demonio que estoy acostumbrado a todo este dolor, a parte no soy de los que atacan así porque si, no dudo que tú fuiste quien destruyo mi ejercito como yo lo hice con los tuyos

Mavis nunca había conocido a un demonio como Zeref, estaba pensando que la idea que tienen los ángeles de los demonios era incorrecto.

-Ya veo, lo siento si intente herirte

Ella suspiro y volvió a limpiar sus heridas. Estuvo un tiempo limpiándolas hasta que no escucho ruido por parte del enemigo. Con cuidado se dio la vuelta y vio que estaba dormido, vio la lanza en el pasto, no estaba lejos de ella. La iba a tomar hasta que recordó las palabras de él.

-Me dijo que no quería matarme así que respetare su palabra, cesare el fuego pero por el momento buscare comida~

Se fue sin hacer ruido tratando de buscar algo para ellos dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Dónde-?

-Ya es de noche y apenas despertaste~

Zeref al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mavis, esta tenía una pequeña fogata, a su lado tenía muchas frutas. Este se acerco un poco más a ella.

-Tranquilo, respete tu palabra de cesar el fuego así que no te preocupes

Mavis agarro una fruta y empezó a morderla.

-Sabes, somos demonios pero también tenemos fisionomías como los humanos, podemos sentir, podemos tener sueño, hambre y hasta miedo, ¿Los demonios son iguales?

-Un poco-

Callo al escuchar como su estomago rugía un poco. Mavis se soltó a reír y le paso algo de fruta.

-Lo siento, no sé que come un demonio pero aquí tengo fruta, no le hice nada yo-

-Gracias

Zeref tomo la fruta y empezó a comer. Mavis cayó al ver como el comía, tal vez ángeles y demonios podían llevarse bien.

-Maldición el fuego pronto se apagara

-Descuida, de eso me ocupo

Zeref levanto una mano y el fuego empezó a crecer. Mavis lo miraba atento, el fuego no quemaba, sentía la calidez de aquel fuego.

-Valla, un demonio de fuego…

-Realmente no, tengo un hermano que es demonio de fuego, el me ha enseñado una que otra cosa, yo soy un demonio de oscuridad

Y volvieron a quedarse callados, la noche caía con más intensidad. Mavis se abrazaba más a si, era un ángel pero como le había dicho, podía sentir lo mismo que un humano.

Zeref al ver que ella no dejaba de temblar, decidió por quitarse su capa y ponérsela en su espalda.

-A mi no me preocupa el frio pero tu si, te calentaras más rápido

Mavis no dijo nada, observo cómo se acostó en el pasto y con sus propias alas se tapo, pareciera que el estuviera dormido. Ella se quedo despierta, la capa estaba demasiado calientita, volvió a ver a su acompañante.

-No son como los describen

Suspiro, ella de igual manera se acostó en el pasto, tenía que resolver sus dudas. Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque ese encuentro estaba más que destinado. Un ángel y un demonio convivían pero estaba más que destinado que ese encuentro, terminaría con un final trágico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡No la voy a lastimar!

Un mes había pasado para que se desatara la guerra donde ellos estaban. Eran muchos solo contra ellos dos. Ángeles y demonios los atacaban por igual. Estaban demasiado heridos. Zeref trataba de proteger a Mavis.

No dejaría que la lastimaran, todo ese tiempo había entablado una buena relación, se podía decir que ambos eran amigos ahora pero estaba seguro que había algo más ahí.

-¡Zeref, te ordeno que te quites de en medio!

-¡No dejare que la lastimen!

Zeref peleaba pero era más evidente que estaba muy herido. No quería pelear con sus compañeros pero si era por proteger a su nueva amiga, daría el todo. Sus piernas ya no se movían, estaba sangrando demasiado.

-¡Zeref!

Por andar distraído, nunca se dio cuenta de un ataque que iba dirigido a él. Fue cuando el grito de Mavis lo regreso a la normalidad. Lo último que vio de ella fue una sonrisa de ella y un pequeño "Gracias por todo este tiempo, mi querido Zeref".

Una luz cegó a todo el mundo, Zeref sintió como caía el cuerpo de su nueva amiga. Lo tomo en sus brazos, por primera vez el estaba llorando.

-¿Mavis? Por favor Mavis responde, esto debe de ser una broma-

Seguía moviendo el pequeño cuerpo pero ella no abría sus ojos. Estaba desesperado y ante esa ira empezó a matar a todos a su alrededor. Quedando como único vivo.

-Mavis perdóname yo debí protegerte no tu a mi yo

Abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo. Mientras amargas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Un ángel y un demonio siempre estaban destinados a morir pero este demonio se enamoro de ti…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el bosque se escuchaban sus sollozos. Paso tiempo para que el caminara y desapareciera con el pequeño cuerpo del ángel en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Un ángel y un demonio estaban destinados a sufrir en su encuentro. La muerte de uno, causara la del otro. Porque un ángel y un demonio no se tendrían que enamorar pero para ellos no les importo"_

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema de mañana.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 18 de septiembre de 2016**_


	7. Day 6: Pain (Dolor)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Lamento no poder publicarlo el día de ayer.**_

 _ **Fue mi cumpleaños y no había escrito.**_

 _ **Pero aquí está el capitulo del día.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaracion: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 6: Pain (Dolor)**

* * *

Dolor era lo que sentía. No podía soportar el dolor, un dolor tan intenso que le calaba hasta los huesos.

Había ido a ese lugar porque había sentido unos cuantos dolores pero nunca a había imaginado que todo terminaría de esa forma.

-No...

Mavis lloraba, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil.

-Mavis...

Unos cálidos brazos la rodearon, se sentía tan débil. Aunque era de más hablar que él también se sintiera de esa forma.

-Por favor tranquilízate

Quería decirle mil palabras pero ese no era el momento. Aún no era el momento, prefería guardar silencio, dejar que sus lágrimas y sus gritos hablarán por ella.

-Lo siento señora Dragneel, le dejaré a solas con su marido

Un doctor salía de la pequeña sala en donde se encontraban. Mavis se dejaba abrazar por su peli negro, Zeref; quien se le podía notar unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque la vida tiene que ser tan injusta-

-Las cosas pasan porque si, Mavis, nunca sabríamos que es lo que estamos destinados

Zeref, se separaba lentamente de ella, con sus pulgares, le quitaba las pequeñas lágrimas que aún tenía.

-¿Porque yo?

Seguía hipando, Zeref, sacó un pequeño pañuelo y se lo tendió. Mavis en seguida lo agarró y se limpio con él.

-No lo sé Mavis yo-

-¿Por qué la vida no me quiere?

Y de nuevo se soltaba a llorar, sus manos la bajo a su vientre. Sentía que aquel peso de cinco meses se había ido. Sentía como aquella nueva criatura se había ido.

-Te prometo que lo volveremos a intentar-

-¡Es la cuarta vez que lo intentamos y sigue siendo lo mismo!

Amargas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. El no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, el no era el culpable, probablemente era ella y su inestable cuerpo.

-¡Todo es mi culpa!

De nuevo estaba la culpa, los gritos no paraban de salir hasta que sintió como era de nuevo acunada, aquella calidez que siempre le protegía ahí estaba a su lado.

-Claro que no Mavis, no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie-

-¿Entonces porque no nos dejan ser padres?

Tampoco sabía él, ambos sabían el riesgo del embarazo, querían correr ese riesgo. Pero no porque no podía tener hijos la dejaría. Sentía como Mavis se calmaba en sus brazos, no dejaría que ella se destrozaría, ambos estaban ahí para apoyarse.

-No lo sé pero si hay que intentarlo muchas veces lo haremos, siempre hay más opciones para ser padres

-¿No me dejaras después de esto?

Sonrió con ternura, alzo un poco el rostro de ella. Rozaba ligeramente sus narices.

-Claro que no, estamos casados, es parte del contrato el apoyarnos mutuamente, no te dejare, siempre estaré aquí a tu lado Mavis porque yo te amo…

Mavis volvía a sonreír, porque siempre que habían pasado esa situación él nunca se cansaba de repetir las palabras.

-Yo también te amo Zeref~

Y volvía abrazarse a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente el tiempo les diría si podrían hacerlo. El dolor no se lo quitaría nadie pero mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, podrían superarlo.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al tema correspondiente.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 19 de septiembre de 2016**_


	8. Day 7: Wedding (Boda)

_**Hola chicos/as**_

 _ **Una vez más estamos aquí en el ultimo capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por continuar esta Week y nos veremos para la próxima.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 **Day 7: Wedding (Boda)**

* * *

Ella vestía de blanco, un corto vestido blanco. Un ligero velo blanco tapaba su hermoso rostro, mientras que unas hermosas flores cargaban en sus manos.

Caminaba por un largo camino lleno de flores. A los costados, se podía apreciar las personas más importantes para ella.

Pero en frente de ella estaba la persona que más amaba, su novio, prometido y próximamente rápido, Zeref.

El vestía de negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Su cabello estaba "arreglado" y podía notar la gran sonrisa que él tenía. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Mavis ya estaba enfrente de Zeref, este con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo la mano de ella.

Habían pasado por muchas cosas, mucha felicidad y muchos descontentos. Estuvo a punto de rendirse e irse lo más lejos posible con un corazón hecho pedazos. Pero antes de poder siquiera decir esas palabras él la hizo entrar en razón.

 _En ese tiempo…_

 _-¿Por qué te vas?_

 _-¡Porque es imposible, me rindo!_

 _Ella dio vuelta, estaba por caminar y alejarse de él. Cuando menos, sintió como era acorralada en la pared, los brazos de Zeref no la dejaban irse._

 _-¡Que no te das cuenta que solamente te quiero a ti!, ¡No dejare que te alejes de mi!_

 _Antes de que pudiera contestar, ambos se estaban besando. Mavis estaba realmente feliz de que el dijera esas palabras._

 _Regresando…_

-Y Zeref Dragneel, aceptas a Mavis Vermillion…

Zeref no había prestado atención a toda la ceremonia, estaba más metido en ver a la que sería su esposa. No podía dejar de ver la belleza que ella poseía. Y que solamente iba a ser para él, era egoísta en ese sentido pero por ella valdría la pena.

A veces se siente como un idiota, estuvo a punto de dejarla ir, estaba a punto de dejarla pero qué bueno que se dio cuenta antes.

-Acepto~

Con una sonrisa en su rostro puso el anillo correspondiente. Mavis estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar pero debía de esperar.

 _Un rato después…_

-Puede besar a la novia…

Sin esperar más, ambos se unieron en un cálido pero ansiado beso. Los que se encontraban a un lado aplaudían y gritaban con alegría.

Una vez que se separaron, juntaron sus frentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque este sería el inicio de una nueva vida juntos. Porque ahora nadie los podría separar. Porque el contrato dice "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" y realmente iban hacer que el contrato se haga realidad.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Yo; AnZuZu Dragneel, doy por terminada "Zervis Week"**_

 _ **Fecha: Martes 20 de septiembre de 2016**_


End file.
